camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Gold
Personality Max is quite and chooses to keep out of sight when people are around. He dose obey each and every law, no matter how silly some of them can be. Max dose however get sucked into books and will become dead to the rest of the world when he reads for too long. History Harold met Maat while she was a judge. He was working on the case with be and after the business was done both went out for drinks. After 9 moths the twins came along, which made Harold so happy, but he fell into a short depression when Maat told him she was a goddess and left. For a few months Harold didn't even leave his house, but then he realized that he had two healthy children and needed to look after them. Max and Savannah were in love with their dads lawyer job and would often come with him. They also had a great interest with anything crime or law related, they even made house laws for how much time to be watching TV or reading, and the punishments were always to be locked in a closet for an hour. Everything was great in their lives until Harold got a better job where he didn't spend much time with his kids, soon Max and Savannah were shipped off to boarding school, never to see their dad again At the school Max was bullied quite a bit because of his truth telling and tadeling on other kids. Nobody wanted to be friends with him and everyone treated him as an outcast, except for his sister Savannah. Then on their 14th birthday Maat came to visit them and told them of how she was a god, they were demigods and that their dad sent them here to cover up their demigod smell (for protection). Soon both had their bags packed and went off to Camp Pyramid. Powers Offensive # Children of Ma'at can cause someone to forget their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Defensive # Children of Ma'at have the ability to set down a law that everyone near them must obey; the law can be anything but it cannot fully stop someone else from fighting or using their abilities, it must be focused to one aspect. # Children of Ma'at capable of forcing everyone near them for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, the child of Ma'at is unable to move for a short time. Passive #Children of Ma'at can see a few seconds into the future, allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times #While in the presence of a child of Ma'at, no one is able to lie directly to them; however, they are still capable of lying to others. Supplementary #If an ally is wounded, Children of Ma'at are temporarily empowered to achieve justice for them towards the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of their attack until justice is achieved. # Children of Ma'at can create a rule and can make someone follow that rule for a short period of time, as long as the rule does no harm, as well as a suitable punishment if the rule is broken. Counsellor Only #Children of Ma'at have the ability to bend another person to their will, forcing them to follow their commands as long as they are not to harm themselves for a moderate time; while holding control over another person, the child of Ma'at cannot move and are extremely vulnerable. Traits #Children of Ma'at are generally fair and unbiased. #CHildren of Ma'at are often adept at telling fact from fiction. #Children of Ma'at are able to tell if someone is guilty or innocent. #Children of Ma'at often make great lawyers. Relationships Category:Children of Ma'at Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Blue eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:American Category:Characters Category:Jacob.radon24